megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X2 Script
Script from the game Mega Man X2. Scene 1: Prologue (The scene begins with X and a group of unnamed Maverick Hunters piloting their Ride Chasers across a field.) Narrator: It has been 6 months since the destruction of (Sigma) and little has changed. The Maverick revolt started by Sigma has ended, but Mega Man X and the new generation of Maverick Hunters have yet to destroy all of Sigma's followers. (Scene cuts to view an abandoned Reploid production factory.) Narrator: Lead by information gained by Dr. Cain, Mega Man X and the rest of the Hunters have tracked the last of the Mavericks to an abandoned Reploid factory. There they hope to wipe out the rest of the resistance. Little do they expect that real war is about to begin... (Scene cuts to show some schematics and designs of X.) Narrator: MEGA MAN X2 ::VERSUS X-HUNTERS Scene 2: The Three Shadows (X fights through the abandoned factory, as three unknown Reploids watch him through a strange energy field.) Serges: This is their leader. His name is Mega Man X. Violen: Those who underestimated him are now nothing but scrap. Agile: We won't make the same mistake. He is powerful, but he is blind to what is happening around him. Serges: Our Mavericks will keep him busy until we are ready. Agile: Yes. How is the plan proceeding? Serges: Collection is proceeding as scheduled. However, we are having problems with the control chip. Agile: We have little time. We must finish construction on schedule. We must hurry... (Scene fades out.) Scene 3: The Light Capsules (X fights through Overdrive Ostrich's stage, and comes across a strange capsule. A hologram of Dr. Light appears as he approaches it.) Dr. Light: Mega Man X, enter the capsule. This enhancement will modify your main drive unit. With it you will be able to dash while in mid-air. Use it wisely, Mega Man X. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Leg Upgrade.) (X fights through Wheel Gator's stage, and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Mega Man X, enter the capsule. This enhancement will modify your X-Buster. With it you will be able to charge energy in both arms at once. This enables you to do a Double-Shot or to charge any weapon! (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Arm Upgrade.) (X fights through Morph Moth's stage, and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Mega Man X, enter the capsule. This enhancement will modify your body armor. With it you will be able absorb damage and transfer it into explosive weapon energy. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Body Upgrade.) (X fights through Crystal Snail's stage, and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Mega Man X, enter the capsule. This enhancement will modify your radar optics. It uses some energy, but with it you will be able to see objects that you could not see before. Good luck, Mega Man. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Helmet Upgrade.) (X completes special requirements while fighting through Agile's stage.) Dr. Light: Wow! You are so cool! I'm not worthy!!! I'm not worthy!!! Step inside for a special surprise! (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Dragon Punch (Shoryuken).) Scene 4: The Challenge (The X-Hunters watch as X easily defeats some of the Mavericks.) Agile: I see now why Sigma fell at the hands of Mega Man X. He is quite formidable. Serges: I am not sure our Mavericks can hold him long enough. We may have to intervene. (The scene cuts back to Dr. Cain's lab. X dashes in after being called due to an emergency.) X: Dr. Cain! What happened?! Dr. Cain: A group of Mavericks calling themselves the (X-Hunters) have just contacted us... (The voices of the X-Hunters come through the room's audio.) Serges: Greetings. We have all of Zero's parts. Violen: They can be yours, if you defeat us! Agile: We look forward to meeting you, X! (The voices dissipate, and X turns back to Dr. Cain.) Dr. Cain: X, Zero's control chip is still stored here. I doubt it is possible to resurrect him without it. X: Dr. Cain, I've got to get Zero's parts back, at any cost! (X teleports out to fight the X-Hunters.) Scene 5: Challenging the X-Hunters (X comes across Serges in one of the Maverick's stages.) Serges: I am Serges and I cannot allow you to stop the unification! It is for the good of all! (X fights and defeats Serges.) Serges: You have merely delayed the inevitable. We will meet again... (Serges teleports out, and X receives one of Zero's parts.) Narrator: You got Zero Part No. 1! (X teleports out.) (X comes across Violen in one of the Maverick's stages.) Violen: X, I shall crush you like a tin can! (X defeats Violen.) Violen: It cannot be! Now the unification is in jeopardy! (Violen teleports out, and X receives another of Zero's parts.) Narrator: You got Zero Part No. 2! (X teleports out.) (X comes across Agile in one of the Maverick's stages.) Agile: Welcome X. Now your destruction is at hand! (X defeats Agile.) Agile: I may have failed, but you will never live to see Zero! (Agile teleports out, and X receives another of Zero's parts.) Narrator: You got Zero Part No. 3! (X teleports out to challenge the rest of the Mavericks.) Scene 6: Reactivation (X teleports back into Dr. Cain's lab after getting all of Zero's parts.) Dr. Cain: I can try to reactivate Zero to help, but I need more time before you can install his control chip....Try to slow them down! Good luck! (X teleports out.) Scene 7: Locating the Threat If X acquires all of Zero's parts (X teleports into Dr. Cain's lab after defeating all of the Maverick bosses.) Dr. Cain: Mega Man X! I've located the X-Hunters' base! It's at grid location 00. That's right at the North Pole! X: Roger, Dr. Cain! I'm on my way! Dr. Cain: It will take more time to reactivate Zero...Slow them down, Mega Man X! (X teleports out.) If X does not acquire all of Zero's parts (X teleports into Dr. Cain's lab after defeating all of the Maverick bosses.) Dr. Cain: I'm sorry X... one of the X-Hunters attacked the base and... took all of Zero's parts away... They're going to rebuild Zero at their base. I tracked them to location 00 - the North Pole! X: I can't let them tamper with him, Dr. Cain! I've got to save him! (X teleports out.) Scene 8: X-Hunter Rematch (X infiltrates the X-Hunters' base at the North Pole, and meets Violen at the end of the first level. X eventually defeats Violen.) Violen: What?! How could he have overloaded my circuits?! Arrrggghhh... (Violen explodes, and X moves on through the base. He meets Serges further into the base, and X defeats him.) Serges: This is impossible! The prophecy must be fulfilled! (Serges explodes, and X moves on through the base. He later meets Agile further along, and X defeats him.) Agile: NO!!! This cannot be!! Master, avenge me! (Agile explodes, and X teleports to another area of the fortress.) Scene 9: A Nightmare's Return (X enters a room full of teleporters that lead to rematches with each of the Maverick bosses. After defeating them, a familiar voice is heard.) Sigma: It has been a while, Mega Man X. X: What?! Sigma!! Sigma: It seems that the X-Hunters have failed. But don't worry, I've arranged for some new toys for you to play with... (The room X is in starts to explode, and X teleports out.) Scene 10: Zero's Return If X acquired all of Zero's parts (X begins fighting through the Central Computer stage. Halfway through, he reaches a room where Sigma is waiting. To X's shock, Zero teleports in as well, clad in black armor, and stands with Sigma.) Sigma: Look who I found wandering around, Mega Man! My friend here has a small problem with you. It seems that you let him die, and he's not too happy about that! I think it's time he repays the favor! (As X prepares to fight his former friend, a huge energy blast suddenly breaks down the door, destroying the black Zero. The real Zero, clad in his familiar red armor, dashes through the door and stands between X and Sigma.) Zero: Sigma, you should have studied the blueprints closer! There is only one Zero! Sigma: Wait, Zero! I know your secret! You were destined to follow me! Zero: Maybe so, but I still don't like you! Sigma: Fine. If you will not follow me, then I'll watch you die once again! (Zero fires another triple shot, but Sigma teleports away just in time. Zero turns back to his old friend.) X: Zero! Zero: Sorry to keep you waiting, Mega Man X. The greetings will have to wait. We've got to defeat all the Mavericks including Sigma! I'll take care of the main computer, and you follow Sigma. Let's go! (Zero punches a hole in the floor.) Zero: Here it is, X! Sigma lies just ahead! (Zero dashes through a door, and X jumps into the hole to fight Sigma.) If X did not acquire all of Zero's parts (X begins fighting through the Central Computer stage. Halfway through, he reaches a room where Sigma is waiting. To X's shock, Zero teleports in as well, clad in red armor, and stands with Sigma.) Sigma: Look who I found wandering around, Mega Man X! My friend here has a small problem with you. It seems that you let him die, and he's not too happy about that! Now I think it is time he repays the favor! (X prepares to fight his former friend. X eventually defeats Zero after a strenuous battle. Zero kneels on one side of the room, injured. X tentatively approaches him.) X: Zero... Zero: .... X: Do you remember me? Zero: Yeah... I guess so... Sorry to cause you so much trouble. X, you need to go after Sigma! I'll try and destroy the main computer. X: Take care of yourself, Zero. I don't have time to put you back together again! Zero: I'll be OK. Get going, X! (Zero turns and punches a hole in the floor.) Zero: Here it is, X! Sigma lies just ahead! (Zero dashes through a door, and X jumps into the hole to fight Sigma.) Scene 11: Rematch with Sigma (X continues to fall through the hole until he reaches a room where Sigma corners him.) Sigma: You are merely a bothersome insect, Mega Man X! It is about time that I crush you beneath my heel! (X battles Sigma in his new form and eventually defeats him. Sigma then appears as his true, viral form and attacks X again. X eventually defeats this form as well as Zero destroys the main computer.) Sigma: Mega Man X, I have lost to you again... Each defeat only makes me stronger and serves to bring you closer to your ultimate doom! But, something is not right... I... don't quite understand... Why did Zero...he is... last... of the doctor's creations...Arrrrrggggghhhhh... (Sigma explodes, taking the rest of the fortress with him. X teleports out.) Scene 12: Epilogue (The fortress explodes, and X and Zero stand on a cliff overlooking the sea.) Narrator: Joined by his friend Zero, Mega Man X gazes out over the sea. Sigma has once again been destroyed, but X wonders if the fighting will truly end. Was Dr. Light's dream of a world in which Reploids and humans lived together in peace merely a dream? The price of peace is often high, X thinks to himself. Who or what must be sacrificed for it to become a reality? And when the time comes, will he be able to do it? The future holds the answers or... (Scene fades out to the credits.) End of Script External Links *Japanese version script References *Game script found at The Mega Man Network. Category:Scripts